1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to forming emulsions such as are commonly used in the cosmetic industry.
2. Description of the Art
Nitrogen containing amphoteric surfactants such as those utilized in the present invention are described in U.S. Pat. No. 2,816,920 issued to Anderson on Dec. 17, 1957. Disclosures of related amphoteric surfactants include U.S. Pat. No. 3,430,641 issued Mar. 4, 1969 to Newman. Further disclosures of such materials are found in U.S. Pat. No. 2,929,788 issued Mar. 22, 1960 to Freese et al.
Related compounds for use in cosmetic compositions such as shaving soaps and shampoos are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,468,012 issued to Isbell on Apr. 10, 1949. Similar related compounds are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,814,643 issued to Aelony on Nov. 26, 1957.
A later U.S. Patent to Freese, No. 3,093,591 issued June 11, 1963 discloses the use of mixtures of amphoteric surfactants as are employed in the present invention. An interesting disclosure of two-phase liquid detergent compositions is found in U.S. Pat. No. 3,533,955 issued Oct. 13, 1970 to Pader et al.
Various cosmetic formulations containing fatty alcohols and/or nitrogen containing amphoteric surfactants are disclosed in COSMEDIA.RTM. Product Sheets FC-5, HB-4, HB-5, MB-1 and SC-1 available from the Cosmedia group of General Mills Chemicals, Inc. The foregoing formulation sheets demonstrate the need for self-emulsifying cosmetic bases.
Throughout the specification and claims, percentages and ratios are by weight unless otherwise indicated. Temperatures are indicated by degrees Celsius unless otherwise stated.